


Romeo and Julien

by alexanderfightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bossy!Alec, Boys Kissing, College AU, M/M, Protective!Clary, Romeo and Juliet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderfightwood/pseuds/alexanderfightwood
Summary: College AU. Magnus and Alec are co-directing a gay adaptation of Romeo and Juliet- Romeo and Julien. Isabelle convinces Jace to audition to play the piano part that their orchestra is missing, however when Magnus sees him he insists he auditions for Julien instead. He lands the role and meets his Romeo- Simon. Things get complicated from there.





	1. Complete Work

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is actually a birthday gift for my gorgeous girlfriend. Hope you like it, hun. Betaed by [wonderdaysoflunacy](http://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com/).

“I’m sorry?” Jace chuckled. “Theater is not my thing.”

“But Jace, come on. They need someone who can play piano for the orchestra and you’ll get to spend more time with me and Alec,” his sister tried.

“Sorry, Iz,” Jace shrugged. “I’m glad you and Alec found something to do together, but it’s only the second semester of first year. I need to focus on school.”

Isabelle raised her eyebrows at her brother.

“Okay fine, I don’t need to focus on school, but I do not want to be in Romeo and Julien,” he argued.

“I’m not asking you to be in it, I’m asking you to play the piano. Please, Jace? Come on, you love playing the piano,” she begged.

“No chance,” he shook his head.

Izzy lost her pout. She crossed her arms, and took a few slow steps toward the other.

“You’re going to do this for me for two reasons: one, I’m your sister and you love me,” she nodded.

“And two?” Jace rolled his eyes.

“Two, I’m your sister, and I know all your secrets,” she grinned.

“Iz,” he groaned.

“You’re the best,” she kissed his cheek. “You’re audition is at four next Thursday,” she added before the door to his room closed.

“Audition!?”

* * *

 

“Really?” Jace asked as he and Alec walked to the auditorium.

“I know you can play,” his brother sighed, “But, my co-director has never met you.”

“Is that the one that keeps hitting on you?” Jace smirked.

“Oh my god, I am never working with Izzy again,” he muttered.

“I think it’s cute,” Jace mocked.

“Oh shut up, he flirts with everyone,” he shrugged.

Jace raised his eyebrows, was there a hint of disappointment in Alec’s tone? Maybe working on this production wouldn’t be completely useless.

“Alexander,” Magnus grinned at him, eyes falling on the blond curiously.

“Alexander?” Jace questioned, clearly holding back a grin.

“Magnus,” he greeted, elbowing Jace in the stomach, “This is my brother Jace.”

“Oh, our pianist?” Magnus looked surprised.

“Yeah, go on,” Alec nodded to the stage where a piano was already set up.

Jace headed that way as the two took audience seats in the middle of the auditorium. He walked up the steps to the stage. Half way up he paused, realizing that he’d never played on a stage before. He learnt to play on the piano in his father’s home before he passed away, and then on the Lightwood’s after that. He’d never did recitals or anything as a child. He didn’t really mind, he was used to people watching him.

He sat down at the piano bench and looked over the sheet music Alec had given him a few days ago. There was other papers atop the piano, what looked like scripts but Jace didn’t pay them any mind. His fingers found the keys and he felt himself relax, playing the piano always did that for him.

He took a deep breath, and let it all the way out before he pressed down the first key. He played through the entire piece for the famous ball scene, letting himself relax into being completely himself. He rarely ever got to be just Jace, and he relished in the moments he did get, those moments were often accompanied by piano keys or sleep.

When he was done he looked out to the mostly empty auditorium. He could see Alec and his co-director… Magnus whispering. He let it continue for another minute before starting to feel a bit insecure. He was a good piano player, that much he knew. Surely the other didn’t think he was bad. Did he have ridiculously high standards or something?

“James was it?” Magnus called out.

“Jace,” he responded, trying not to be too insulted.

“Would you mind reading for Julien?” Magnus asked, not bothering to apologize.

“What?” he asked.

“I told you,” he heard Alec’s voice.

“Please? Alexander for some reason I can’t fathom decided to hide you from me,” he sighed dramatically.

“I was not hiding him,” Alec argued. “I don’t care how he looks-”

“Hey!” Jace called, slightly offended.

“Oh shut up,” Alec called back. “You don’t want to play Julien,” he pointed out.

“I could,” he insisted, though he had absolutely no wants to do any such thing.

“You do not!” Alec corrected.

“Magnus,” he called the stranger’s attention. “I’d love to read for Julien.” Yes, he was spiteful.

“Perfect, Alexander, be a darling and go read for Lady Capulet, would you?” Magnus asked sweetly. “Just skip the nurse bit in Julien’s first scene.”

Jace heard his brother huff before getting up and going to join him on the stage.

“I cannot believe you!” Alec hissed as he grabbed one of the scripts off the piano.

Jace chuckled, standing to grab another.

“Page eleven,” Alec muttered.

Jace turned to the page and found Julien’s first line.

“And stint thou too, I pray thee, nurse, say I,” Jace read the line confidently.

“Marry, that “marry” is the very theme I came to talk of. Tell me, daughter Juliet, How stands your disposition to be married?” Alec replied, his voice devoid of any emotion.

“It is an honor that I dream not of,” Jace read, the words sounding believable on his tongue

“Well, think of marriage now; younger than you, Here in Verona, ladies of esteem, Are made already mothers: by my count, I was your mother much upon these years That you are now a maid. Thus then in brief: The valiant Paris seeks you for his love-” Alec sighed when he finished the line, dropping the hand holding the script to his side and turning to Magnus. “You’re not actually considering this, are you?”

“No,” Magnus responded. “No consideration needed. Congratulations, you’ve got the part of Julien.”

“What!?” Both Alec and Jace asked.

“You look the part and you clearly have no problem being on stage,” the other shrugged. “We can get our sound guy to do piano tapings if we need it, what do you say.”

“Magnus, there’s no way-”

“I’ll do it,” Jace cut Alec off.

“Splendid, Alexander bring him up to speed will you, I have a design class to catch,” Magnus said, gathering his bag and books before leaving them alone.

“What the hell?” Alec demanded.

“What?” Jace shrugged. “You’ve been complaining for weeks about not being able to find a good Julien.”

“Jace, you know how important directing this adaptation is to me,” Alec said firmly.

It was true. Alec had come out only months ago, and when his theatre class announced they were doing this play he’d jumped at the chance to help direct. This play meant a lot to his brother.

“I know,” he promised.

“Don’t take a part you can’t commit to,” he said seriously.

“I’ll commit,” Jace insisted.

“You do know this means you’ll be kissing another guy… right?” Alec crossed his arms.

“You say that like I haven’t kissed guys before,” he said casually.

“What?” Alec’s mouth fell open.

“You think you’re the only not straight one in the family?” Jace asked.

“I repeat, what?” Alec demanded.

“Guys, girls, if they’re cute then I couldn’t care less,” Jace shrugged. “Just, didn’t see any reason to make a big show of telling mom and dad, it’s none of their business.”

“You’re serious? You’ll be Julien?” Alec questioned.

“I mean, why not?” He shrugged.

Alec didn’t say anything he just pulled Jace into a hug. No going back now, he thought to himself.

“So, who’s my Romeo?” he asked when they pulled away.

* * *

 

“Simon?” Jace asked two days later at their first full reading.

“You must be my Julien,” the other man replied with a grin, offering his hand.

“Jace,” he nodded, shaking the man’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, Isabelle’s told me loads about you?” he informed.

“She has, has she?” he glared at the back of his sister’s head since she was currently talking to a red-headed girl on the other side of the stage.

“Yep,” he grinned a goofy grin at Jace and shrugged.

“Okay guys,” Alec called out to the group. “Everyone form a circle. I want to see if we can get through it a full time before we have to be out of here,” he instructed.

Jace offered the stranger a smile before going to grab a spot next to Izzy as the entire cast got situated. They ran through quick introductions before starting. It went well. Izzy was playing the Apothecary stranger since she was going to be mostly focused on makeup, the redhead girl- Clary, was doing costumes, and there was a few other people Jace vaguely recognized. When they got to the death kiss (it being the only one since Alec and Magnus had cut the other three kisses for dramatic effect) Simon made obscenely loud and embarrassing kiss noises to Jace across the circle which made him laugh along with everyone else. The guy was a complete nerd, it was plain as day. So, why didn’t Jace hate him?

“Hey, so do you want to get together to run lines?” Simon asked as he caught up with Jace afterwards.

“That’d probably be best,” Jace nodded. “When are you usually free?”

“Well, all my classes are over by noon, and there’s a comic book sale this Thursday, my band also does small gigs most Fridays, but otherwise I’m usually free,” he shrugged. “Oh, except Sunday morning, me and Clary do brunch.”

“Oh, is she your girlfriend?” Jace asked, looking back to the redhead.

Maybe it wasn’t his place but Jace felt like she wasn’t a good fit for Simon. He didn’t know them well enough to assume, but something just told him they weren’t right together.

“Clary? No,” Simon laughed a bit too loudly. “I love Clary, but she’s just my best friend.”

“Oh, okay, good,” Jace replied.

“Good?” Simon asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I just meant it’s good you’ve got such a good friend,” Jace insisted casually.

“Oh, right,” Simon nodded. “When’s a good time for you?”

“I have morning classes too,” Jace admitted. “What do you say tomorrow around three?” Jace offered, pulling out his phone and holding it out. “Give me your number and I’ll text you my address.”

Simon popped in his number and sent himself a quick text, pressing to the home screen before returning the phone.

“See you tomorrow!” the younger insisted before rushing off to grab his stuff.

Jace looked down at his phone, going to his recently text messages. Simon had put himself down at ‘Romeo’ with a kiss emoji. Jace rolled his eyes, trying to shove down a smile as he pocketed the phone.

* * *

 

The next day Jace sent Simon a text, and maybe he’d left the contact as Simon set it. Simon showed up just as Izzy was heading out to help Clary costume hunt.

“Treat my girl good,” Simon teased.

“Only if you cut my brother some slack,” she kissed her friend on the cheek before slipping out the door as Simon entered.

He was going to call out when he heard a piano playing. He closed the door and took off his shoes before following the sound. He remembered Alec mentioned his brother played piano when they were trying to find a pianist for the play. He found himself standing in what was mostly an empty room, but from the piano he could tell it was clearly a room for entertaining. Jace sat at the piano, his back to Simon, the younger only able to see a bit of his profile. Jace was far too focused on the piece to notice him anyway.

His hands weren’t flying over the keys like when Simon played but instead where gliding over them, soft caresses meant to encourage them to bring forth glorious sounds. His blond hair was also tousled in a haphazard way that Simon had to admit was kind of appealing. He faintly heard Clary’s voice from the day before, gushing over how attractive Jace was. Although, Simon knew that she had her eye on Izzy and she’d more been talking them up to get a reaction out of Simon. Although, the musician did have a feeling that pretending to be infatuated with Jace on stage wouldn’t be such a hard part to play.

As the music came to a close Simon clapped softly. Jace didn’t jump but he did turned with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you normally let yourself into other people’s houses?” he asked, not getting up from the bench.

“Your sister let me in,” he shrugged, pulling his messenger backup over his head and going to sit next to Jace on the piano bench since there was more than enough room for the two of them.  “Got your lines?”

Jace rolled his eyes, but took his script out from behind the sheet music, throwing one of his legs over so he was straddling the bench and facing Simon properly. They ran through their lines, jumping from scene to scene. Simon had dramatically pretended to faint against the piano when Romeo died. His slump against the keys causing a horrendous sound but it passed quickly enough. When Jace realized Simon had no plans of moving until the scene ended he skipped over the Friar lines and got to Julien’s final ones.

“I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, To make die with a restorative,” Jace finished, leaning it to capture Simon’s lips.

“Whoa!” Simon shot up, his head hitting Jace’s chin causing the blond to pull back, rubbing the sore spot.

“Problem?” Jace asked, annoyed at the new pain.

“You just tried to kiss me,” Simon said plainly.

“You’ve read Romeo and Juliet before, right?” Jace asked, not understanding why Simon was being weird.

“Well, yeah but it’s a stage kiss, I figured we’d just save it for the play,” the younger shrugged.

“Have you ever kissed a guy before?” Jace asked.

“Well, no-” Simon started.

“So,” Jace cut him off. “We should probably run through it a couple times so that you don’t chicken out on opening night.”

“I wouldn’t have chickened out,” Simon muttered.

“Dude, relax. It’s a quick peck, let’s just get it over with,” the Lightwood insisted.

“Right, just a peck,” Simon nodded, shifting a bit closer to the blond on the bench.

Jace placed a hand carefully on Simon’s neck, letting the younger get used to the feeling. “Be dead,” he prompted, and Simon closed his eyes but continued to sit up straight so Jace didn’t have to hold up his weight. “To make die with a restorative,” he repeated the final line, leaning in.

Their lips touched, light as a feather for a second, in case Simon pulled away. Simon didn’t pull away, but he did scrunch up his lips a bit in surprise. Jace pulled back with a sigh.

“You can’t do that during the show,” he pointed out.

“I know, it just… feels weird,” Simon shrugged.

“Okay, I take offense to that,” the blond crossed his arms.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that!” he tried to assure. “I’m just- I mean I’ve only kissed like two girls and I’ve never kissed a guy. Also, I’m just lying there, not moving, it’s weird.”

“Come, on, let’s go again,” Jace insisted. “If it makes it feel less like you’re being kissed and you’re actually involved you can pucker your lips or whatever,” Jace shrugged. “Just remember not to move, okay? You’re supposed to be dead.”

Simon sighed, closing his eyes, only to open them a second later.

“It’s also weird because I don’t know exactly when it’ll happen,” he pouted.

“Simon,” Jace sighed. “Look, I’ll say my line, then,” he placed his hand on Simon’s neck, “Do this, and then I’ll kiss you, okay?”

It took Simon a second but he nodded, Jace dropped his hand just as Simon shut his eyes.

“To make die with a restorative,” Jace recited the line for a third time, leaning in to capture Simon’s lips.

The kiss was short and Simon got through it without making a face this time.

“See, not too hard, right?” Jace asked.

“Yeah, it was fine,” he shrugged.

“Seriously dude, my ego,” Jace chuckled but picked the script up again, finishing off his lines of the play and pretending to stab himself.

They ran through the play twice more, it going quickly since they were only reading their own lines. The second time they kissed was similar to the first, however when they were nearing the third kiss Simon thought of Jace’s words: ‘pucker your lips or whatever’. Yeah, it sounded silly, but Simon did feel weird just staying completely still. It was like he was actually dead, which creeped Simon out. So, when he closed his eyes and pretended to die he waited for the gentle touch to his neck and just as plush lips connected with his own he pressed into the kiss, making sure not to move his body in any way.

Jace was leaning in for a simple kiss but he felt Simon’s lips push against his own and the kiss began to linger. Without thinking Jace began to move his lips against the younger’s, actually kissing him. Jace’s lips moving against his prompted Simon to begin kissing him back properly. Jace trailed his tongue along the seam of Simon’s lips, and the musician opened up for him. Within seconds Simon forgot all about the play and moved a hand to Jace’s shoulder, the other finding its way into tousled golden hair. Just as Jace was completely losing himself to the kiss they both heard someone clear their throat. Simon and Jace snapped apart, both of their heads whipping to see Alec standing in the doorway of the room.

“I feel like I shouldn’t have to say this, but you know Romeo is dead during the kiss, right?” he asked.

“Um,” Simon mumbled, looking between Alec and Jace with terrified eyes. “I gotta go,” he insisted, grabbing his script and shoving it into his messenger bag. “I’ll see you guys at rehearsal,” he insisted, practically running out of the room.

Jace sighed to himself, grabbing his script and moving to make his way to his room.

“What the hell was that?” Alec demanded, blocking his way.

“What do you mean?” Jace shrugged.

“You were just making out with my Romeo,” Alec’s voice told Jace just how annoyed he was.

“He has a name,” Jace deflected.

“Jace, you are not to get involved with him!” Alec commanded.

“Excuse me?” Jace crossed his arms. “You are not the boss of me.”

“You are my brother, and I love you, but I will not have this play ruined because you can’t keep it in your pants. For the next two months Simon is off limits, understood?” the older was clearly not joking around.

“Fine, whatever. I’m not into him anyway,” he shoved past Alec.

“I mean it, Jace,” he called after him.

* * *

 

From that day on Simon and Jace never ran lines alone, and whenever they did rehearse Alec insisted that they save the kiss for opening night. No one knew they had already kissed, except Alec… and Clary.

“You kissed Jace?” the redhead asked Simon three weeks after the incident in question.

“Were you not listening? He kissed me,” he defended.

“You kissed him back,” she pointed out.

“Okay, I kissed him back,” he sighed. “What am I going to do?”

“Simon, not that I’m not supportive, but since when do you like guys?” Clary couldn’t help but ask.

“Since that stupid, arrogant, blond idiot showed up at rehearsal,” he mumbled.

“Are you sure it’s not the play?” she questioned. “I mean, it is the most romantic play ever written.”

“It’s a play about a twenty year old falling in love with a thirteen year old and then not having the common sense to wait a day or two before faking her death,” he corrected.

“We took the same English class, right?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Clary, it’s not the play,” he  assured.

“Have you talked to him about it since?” his best friend questioned.

“No, we haven’t practiced alone since, and I think he’s the one that told Alec it should wait until the show,” he muttered.

“You have his number, right?” Clary shrugged. “Ask him to hang out, see how it goes.”

Simon sighed, twirling his phone in his hands, unsure.

“Simon Lewis, you are my best friend, but don’t be an idiot. Jace is gorgeous, if you don’t try someone else will,” she hopped up from where she’d been sitting, grabbing his bag and sketchpad. “I’ve got class, text him,” she squeezed her friend’s hand before running off.

Simon sighed, opening up his messages.

[ **Romeo** :] Hey, are you busy?

[ **Juliet** :] I’m not really up to running lines.

[ **Romeo** :] I was actually hoping we could hang out?

[ **Juliet** :] What were you thinking?

Simon bit his lip, rolling around what to do in his head. Then he realized what day it was.

[ **Romeo** :] My band’s playing tonight, you should come watch.

Simon started to wonder if he was going to get an answer after ten minutes of no reply, maybe Jace regretted what happened, just like Simon thought.

[ **Juliet** :] Time and place?

* * *

 

Simon thought Jace might not be coming when he wasn’t there for the first song but he got there halfway through the second. He sat, talking with Clary while Simon played through the entire first half of their set.

“You came!” Simon grinned down at them as he came to see them when the band took their break.

“Of course I came,” Jace laughed. “You guys are actually really good,” he added.

“Thanks,” Simon replied, sitting down. “What did you think?” he asked Clary.

“It was amazing,” she nodded. “I’m going to go grab another coffee,” she insisted, getting up and leaving the two boys alone.

“You really liked it?” Simon couldn’t help but ask.

“Yes,” Jace replied, his voice telling Simon if he didn’t accept the compliment Jace would get annoyed.

“Well, thanks again. I’m really glad you came,” he insisted.

“Me too,” Jace agreed softly.

“Simon!” Eric called. “You can come here for a sec, we have a question about the next song.”

“Sorry,” Simon gestured to the band.

“It’s fine,” Jace shrugged. “Go.”

Simon returned to the others and by the time he’d explained how the bridge was supposed to go they were back on for the second part of their set. When it was over they did an encore song and finally packed up for the night. Clary and Jace helped them pack up the van with their equipment.

“Simon,” Eric interrupted them while he was talking to Jace again. “We gotta go, I gotta get the van back to my mom,” he shrugged.

“Oh, that’s fine. I’ll just grab a cab home,” he insisted, not quite ready to say goodnight to the blond.

“You sure?” his friend asked.

“Positive,” he nodded.

“Okay,” he shrugged. “Fray, you coming with or staying with Simon.”

“I actually have to get home too,” she said awkwardly Simon.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he grinned, giving her a hug.

“Wait up!” she called to Eric, going to hop in the van.

Jace was leaning against the wall of the alley as the van drove off.

“ So, do you guys have a lot of gigs?” he asked.

“Not really. We just kind of play what we can. This place usually lets up play every few weeks, it’s not much,” Simon shrugged.

“I don’t know, I think it’s pretty cool,” he said casually.

“Really?” Simon asked, moving a bit closer to the blond.

“Yeah,” he shrugged, like it didn’t mean much. “You guys do alright.”

“How sweet,” Simon joked, stopping when he was a few inches from Jace.

The blond gave him his signature smirk, and Simon didn’t miss the way that older’s eyes fell to his lips for a moment.

“Jace,” he said softly.

“I should go,” he interrupted.

“What?” Simon asked in surprise, taking a step back.

“It’s just- I’ve got class in the morning,” he insisted, pushing off the wall and starting down the alley.

“Jace?” he called after him in confusion.

“Sorry,” was the only response he got before the blond rounded the corner and disappeared for the night.

* * *

 

The next two weeks went by and Simon and Jace only talked when trading pleasantries. Alec asked Jace what was going on, but the blond also seemed to be upset with his brother for some reason. It was a week before the play when Simon finally asked Jace to hang behind after rehearsal.

“What’s up?” Jace asked as if nothing was different.

“Jace, what’s going on?” he questioned. “We were getting along fine, hell we were getting along better than fine,” Simon said a bit softer. “Until for some reason you just got cold with me. I thought things were getting better when you can to my show, and then you bolted and got cold again,” he muttered. “If this was about the kiss, then just tell me. I can handle rejection, but this-” he gestured between them, “I can’t handle this weirdness.”

“Fine, I fucked up, I shouldn’t have kissed you like that, it was a mistake.” Jace said firmly.

“Oh,” Simon deflated a bit.

“We good?” Jace asked, sounding annoyed at being held up.

“Uh, yeah, we’re good,” he mumbled.

“Cool,” Jace moved past him and left the auditorium.

* * *

 

The next few days whipped by the group preparing for opening night. Everyone was trying to get everything ready, and of course a million problems were cropping up the closer they got. Finally opening night came around. Jace and Simon had only talked sparingly. The play was going well. Jace’s heart wasn’t truly in it in his scenes, but that wasn’t noticeable by the audience if their applause was anything to go by. He’d hated lying to Simon, but Alec had been clear that Jace would ruin it.

Jace had thought maybe he could actually have something with Simon, but if his own brother was convinced that he couldn’t commit than who was Jace really fooling?

As Act 3, Scene 3 rolled around Jace was watching from the wings as Simon performed, and Clary came up behind him, hitting him.

“What the hell?” he whispered, holding his arm where she’d hit him.

“You’re a jerk!” Clary fumed.

“What are you talking about?” he questioned.

“Simon,” she said as if it should be obvious. “It wasn’t cool to play with his feelings like that. First you kissed him like you meant it, then you strung him along by avoiding him, and then you just crushed his feelings. There was no reason to be an asshole like that, Simon’s a good guy.”

“I know that,” he insisted. “I wasn’t trying to hurt him,” he shrugged. “I like Simon,” he muttered.

“If you like him than why do it?” she crossed her arms, clearly not believing him.

“Alec told me not to get involved,” he admitted.

“What?” Clary’s defensive shoulder sagged a little.

“Alec told me that Simon was off limits until the play was over because he thinks I was just gonna hit him and quit him,” he sighed.

“Would you?” Clary asked. “Is that all you want?”

“No, I like him,” he said softly. “But, if even Alec doesn’t think I can have anything real-”

“Who cares what Alec says!” Clary insisted.

“He’s my brother,” Jace pointed out. “And, your director for that matter.”

“Yes, your brother, not your boss, you can date whoever the hell you want,” she insisted. “Ignore what Alec said, especially if this is about professionalism, because I found him and Magnus making out before the curtains opened,” she chuckled.

“What?” Jace laughed.

“Hey, focus up, not the point. Tell Simon the truth,” she demanded, “Oh shit, you’re on,” she nodded to the stage since Jace’s queue line had just been said.

Jace went out and did his scenes, when Simon joined him he tried to put a bit more emotion into it, if only to give Simon some kind of clue, but the other boy obviously didn’t notice anything.

Luckily they were both backstage for Act 4, Scene 4.

“Simon,” Jace grabbed the younger man.

“What do you want?” he sighed.

“I’m an idiot, and I’m so sorry,” he said immediately.

“What?” the younger asked.

“I was lying. I don’t regret kissing you the way I did,” he admitted. “And, I wanted to kiss you again that night at your show.”

“What? Then why did you lie?” Simon asked, confusion plain on his face.

“Alec told me you were off limits until after the play,” he admitted.

“He what!?” Simon looked around, seemingly for the director in question.

“Simon,” he called his attention back, “I’m sorry.”

“I’ll admit lying to me was not a nice thing to do,” he muttered.

“Can you give me another chance?” Jace asked.

“Oh, shut up,” he rolled his eyes, pulling the blond in for a quick kiss before they were both meant to be on stage.

When Act 5, Scene 5 rolled around Simon was backstage and he had finally found Alec, who he’d been looking for during the past three scenes.

“Alec!” he called quietly as he approached the man.

“What’s wrong, Si-” he didn’t get to finish his question because Simon slapped him.

“You have five seconds to explain why you did that before I punch you,” Alec said slowly.

“Because me and Jace can make our own decisions, thank you very much. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have to go die so my soon to be boyfriend can kiss my corpse,” and with that Simon moved onto the darkened stage for the final scenes.

When the play was done Alec did apologize to Jace, though he sent death glares at Simon. In the end though, Romeo did get the guy.

**The End**


	2. Writer's Note

So, I'm an idiot. No wonder so many of your were confused with how this originally ended. Half of the fic didn't upload when I originally copy and pasted it from my Google Docs. This is why you read through the story before posting, kids. It's been fixed, the entire story in full is now up. But, I'm posting this chapter since I know a few of you subscribed to it. I can't believe it took me this long to notice. I'm sorry again, hope you enjoy the ending you should have gotten months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr: [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


End file.
